


（沙漏）怜香惜玉

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 对阵莱斯特城是洛夫伦本赛季第一次联赛首发。





	（沙漏）怜香惜玉

**Author's Note:**

> *结尾有互相帮助
> 
> *好久没产粮了手感全无（连车也开不下去了！）甚至感觉攻受无差？救命！

在又一个训练日结束后，洛夫伦载着萨拉赫从梅尔伍德开车回家。十月初的利物浦已然进入秋天，这种温度湿度皆宜人的状态最适合运动，然而训练后一身汗水撞上渐起秋风，后者大概率会毫不留情地把人吹成病号。当日训练的最后一项是队内对抗赛，比平时更大的运动量使他们积攒了足够多的引起感冒的因子。脱衣，冲凉，把自己裹进外套，然后登车回家，如此流程是避免生病的唯一路径，然而洛夫伦偏要反其道而行之。他坐进驾驶室里，把窗户摇到最底，右胳膊搭在边沿上。

“喂，Dej，这样会生病。”

乖宝宝萨拉赫皱了眉头。但他的抗议作用微乎其微，司机先生干脆冒险到底，左手绕过手刹和挡位直直攀上副驾驶人的大腿，然后滑入缝隙在腿间软肉上不轻不重地捏了一把，“等会儿再关。”

萨拉赫翻了个白眼。在有些时候，他很难理解洛夫伦古灵精怪的想法，他遵规守矩小心翼翼，永远不会做出恋人的同款动作——譬如现在的左手撩汉右手吹风，简直是危险驾驶的典型案例。当然，埃及人的拒绝行为大多停留在表面，因他明白洛夫伦会让一切风险停留在可控范围内，而自己也享受某些时刻出格的快感。

他手覆上洛夫伦的手，握着它回到方向盘上，“开车。去市里，今晚改善一下伙食。”

洛夫伦偏过头，眼里带点意外带点揶揄，“怎么想开了？”他左手勾了一下萨拉赫意图离去的手指，然而还是乖乖握紧了方向盘，右胳膊也从窗边拿了回来，“我是说，明天下午的比赛，现在去大餐一顿——”

他话说了一半，隐藏的故事不言自明，两人都能想到。赛程密集，前脚血战红牛堪堪赢下，后面莱斯特城的追兵已至，在紧张时刻放松一晚无论如何都不是个理智的决策。洛夫伦心底还有另一个想法，他懂，萨拉赫懂，但谁都更不可能说出来，萨拉赫在欧冠中的耀眼表现是配得上一些“奖赏”的，不过夹在一周双赛与国家队对决之间，更不可能立刻兑现。在洛夫伦看来，这顿晚餐实在显得不明不白，饶是乐于享受的他也觉得受之有愧，只能向邀请者抛出他的疑惑。

萨拉赫向右望了一眼，洛夫伦现在已经转过头去，只留给他一个表情难读的侧脸。他的眼神也难以捕捉，或许定义为阅读路况的专心致志更为合适。

他的心揪了一下。

他几乎忘了自己身边坐着一个怎样的人，以至于在刚才的开窗事件上草率地下了结论。在更多时候——远大于出格行为的频率——洛夫伦淳朴且踏实，在训练中兢兢业业挥洒汗水，上场比赛时亦能爆发出强大的精神力量。这种特质常常被人们忽略，后者唐突地给他扣上帽子，用漏勺、不可靠、拖后腿的名号简单地概括他、摧毁他。

萨拉赫没有承认的一点是，他今晚其实有别的想法。今天是本赛季洛夫伦第一次在对抗赛中被分入A队。克洛普习惯于在赛前不久才宣布首发，然而概率作用与常识和经验使然，所有人都明白最后一次训练的分组意味着什么。洛夫伦极有可能明天出任首发，如果成行，也将是他本赛季联赛中的第一次，尽管这种机会来得突然且不那么坦荡，某种意义上是双赛、主力疲惫或伤病等复杂因素的产物。但是它总归即将到来，像一件偶然恩赐的礼物，有希望把他的恋人从开赛以来的低沉情绪中拽离。萨拉赫自小接受的教育是永远不要提前欢呼，他自己身为诸多逆转与被逆转的当事人，也深谙等待到最后一刻的道理。但他的防线，在克洛普给洛夫伦套上A队背心的时候就松动了——

现在他们走进餐厅，坐在包厢里。座位是训练后他趁洛夫伦洗澡时订的。他们的关系于队友口中半真半假，在更衣室一角的半公开场合中打与约会相关的电话甚至有种偷情的感觉。然而这一切并不要紧，萨拉赫本就是心血来潮，为了这个突然的想法，在边缘试探一下也值得。

菜单被服务生递入，再经由萨拉赫的手传给洛夫伦。后者把两厚本翻了一遍，也没有一道菜肴能入他眼。比起真正的迷惑抑或选择困难，他表现得更像手足无措，一个人为某件事情绷紧许久，等机会真正到来时却忘记初衷。萨拉赫记得洛夫伦在赛季刚开始便念叨着要抽空去吃某一项菜肴，然而汹涌而来的比赛淹没了他们，洛夫伦还多受一份失去主力位置的煎熬，那个没有实现的心愿被压在最底，随着时间的推移变得模糊。洛夫伦把菜单交给对面的萨拉赫，笑称应由请客者来拿主意。但萨拉赫接过这份责任，心绪飘到了一个月前，他确定洛夫伦是有渴望的，只是他忘记了，自己也忘记了。

萨拉赫最后的选择中规中矩。他向洛夫伦提出了几个建议，被对方以高油高脂的理由推开；埃及人是伊斯兰教的虔诚信仰者，滴酒不沾，洛夫伦则不受任何限制，然而他又明确拒绝为自已点一杯酒小酌两口的提案。萨拉赫宣称的“改善伙食”完全没有实现，囿于洛夫伦的拒不配合，他们甚至比平时在家里吃的还要清淡。

“让我请客可不容易。”

回家路上萨拉赫仍然没放过这点，嘴里小声嘟囔了一句，音量适中，属于恰好能让批判对象听见但又不显指责的程度。洛夫伦往左边瞥了一眼，似乎也没有顶嘴的意愿，“没有必要。”

气氛瞬间沉闷下去。洛夫伦把窗户打开一条缝，风声和溜进来的傍晚街道的喧闹声顺着缝隙飘进来，和车内音响播放的歌曲融合共鸣，只能凸显得环境更加安静。用说话打破气氛无疑是尴尬的，他们放任这沉默持续下去，直到车开到终点。洛夫伦把车停进自家车库，率先拉开车门。

回一方的家是任何条件下不言自明的共识。萨拉赫轻车熟路推门进入，这是他蹭洛夫伦车的必经流程，追溯起来还要到确定关系时。一年前的场景闪过他的脑海，在经历了半年多的相互试探后，萨拉赫大胆地踏入洛夫伦的家门，后者作为邀请者，竟在两人对视的瞬间脸红语塞。无需多言，事情就那样定下来了，他们在玄关交换亲吻，跌跌撞撞走入卧室倒进床铺，为以后岁月树立起样本。

萨拉赫思绪回笼，眼前洛夫伦的目光穿越时空和一年前重合。他们浸没在同样的沉默无言中，尽管原因不是羞涩而是一个不可讲明的秘密。这一点差异不影响流程的正常履行，洛夫伦低下头来，缓慢亲吻他的恋人，他们嘴唇短暂接触又分开，触碰小心谨慎一如对待艺术品。萨拉赫手揪住洛夫伦外套的领子，终于开口，命令如神低语，“去楼上。”

他们走过熟悉的路线，多次差点在半路上摔倒，等到床铺上时已经衣衫凌乱。萨拉赫压着洛夫伦深呼吸大喘气，在理智作用下才堪堪把后者意图摸向床头柜的手拽开，“明天还有比赛！你不能……”

洛夫伦气急，任由恋人把自已从危险的悬崖边拯救回来。他想法简单，然而现实不容许他往深渊里跳，只能把手换个路径往萨拉赫裤子摸索。经历又一番打闹，两人衣服早散落个七七八八，洛夫伦盯准从运动裤边缘露出的内裤一角下手，却被它的主人突然下滑的身体挡了回去——萨拉赫换了姿势趴在他腿间，脸离禁地只剩一层布料阻隔，意图同样明显。洛夫伦身体后仰砸到在摊开的被子上，为下体温暖湿润的触感而呻吟出声，没过多久便释放出来。他盯着天花板大口喘着气，又过了一阵才从高潮的失神状态恢复过来。这时萨拉赫已经挪上来，挨着他的肩躺倒，洛夫伦深知投桃报李礼尚往来的道理，再往对方两腿间伸去的手也没受到阻拦。他把握着萨拉赫愈加坚硬的阳具上下撸动，突然蹦出一句话来，“不就是明天要比赛吗？”

被他服侍的人知道此处自己恋人指的不是没做全套这件事，胡乱点点头。他觉得点出明天的特殊性会让自己今天的安抚工作前功尽弃——尽管这工作本就收效甚微，转而换了个更委婉的说法，“你就当是仪式感……”

“行，仪式感。”洛夫伦应道，顺便加快了手上的动作。他的逗弄极富技巧，眼看手中柱体突突跳动已到临界，改用虎口掐着冠状沟转过一圈，让恋人在拇指擦过龟头的瞬间释放出来。洛夫伦的下一句话准时响起，和萨拉赫骤然放大的喘息声完美重叠——

“相信我，我会表现得很好的。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *写开头时状态很不好，感觉逻辑没理清，这种不顺感没有在行文中消失，反而愈加严重了（）不过就这样吧，我实在是不会改。作为一个洛蜜，一直以来我总是以洛夫伦的视角和心理写文，但这次想写一个温暖的Mo，想表达Mo对于洛夫伦、对于他们的关系的努力。所以最后我一不小心变成了OOC矫情巨作的创作者（）


End file.
